lgbtwikiaorg_ru-20200215-history
Репаративная терапия
Репарати́вная терапи́я ( ), известная также как «конверсионная», «переориентирующая» или «дифференцирующая», включает в себя одну или несколько методик, нацеленных на изменение сексуальной ориентации человека с гомосексуальной на гетеросексуальную. В отдельных случаях подобные методики имеют целью изменить гендерную идентичность транссексуала. Этичность и эффективность подобных процедур вызывает много споров. Большинство медиков-профессионалов предупреждают, что попытки изменить сексуальную ориентацию человека содержат в себе потенциальную опасность для психики.Just the Facts About Sexual Orientation & Youth // APA.ORG Большинство медицинских и психиатрических организаций, выразивших мнение об этой терапии, осуждают её применение. Тем не менее, некоторые медицинские организации, например, «Католическая медицинская ассоциация» ( ), настаивают на правомочности её применения.Homosexuality & Hope Booklet. Statement of the Catholic Medical Association Сторонники репаративной терапии утверждают, что сексуальная ориентация человека поддаётся изменению, а также считают гомосексуальность психологическим расстройством, которое можно и нужно исправить ( ). Большинство сторонников уверены, что романтическое однополое влечение и сексуальное поведение греховны.См. например, http://exodusyouth.net/youth/documents/Student_Guide_to_Homosexuality.pdf Своих пациентов они иногда называют «борцами» или «преодолевающими», а тех, кто предположительно изменил свою ориентацию – «экс-геями» (en:ex-gay). Методики Репаративные терапевты в разное время использовали различные подходы, однако на данный момент основной формой считается индивидуальное или групповое консультирование (собеседование). Нередко такая форма включает в себя поиск подсознательных эмоциональных потребностей, лежащих в основе однополого влечения, а также попытку заменить его несексуальными формами выражения, обычно поощряя пациента формировать эмоциональную связь с человеком своего пола, свободную от сексуального подтекста. В процессе собеседования особое внимание может уделяться различным рискам, в том числе связанным с физическим здоровьем, возникающим при однополом сексе. Бо́льшая часть терапевтов придерживается религиозной (обычно христианской) доктрины и включает в методику религиозное обучение, молитву, пост и медитацию. Секулярные методики включают в себя чтение, спорт или другие физические упражнения. Некоторые из этих методик (которые также применялись для лечения широкого спектра других психологических и психиатрических проблем) больше не используются, например, электросудорожная терапия (электрошок) и аверсивная терапия, которая включала в себя демонстрацию гомоэротических материалов пациенту с одновременным вызыванием у него тошноты и рвоты посредством медикаментов. Доктрина Современная секулярная репаративная терапия, возглавляемая такими терапевтами как Джозеф Николоси и поздний Чарльз Сокарайдес, основана на идее, что гомосексуальность является результатом психического расстройства, описываемого как «дефицит гендерной идентичности» и возникающего в результате отчуждения и отторжения человеком людей своего пола. Данный процесс, как утверждают терапевты, ведет к желанию близости и реализации его в неприемлемых и дисфункциональных формах, таких как маниакальная сексуальная страсть. Гомосексуальность описывается как потребность в компенсации недостатка собственной мужественности или женственности за счет объекта желания: «Основной предпосылкой репаративной терапии является то, что большинство пациентов (примерно 90% в моей практике) страдают от синдрома дефицита мужской гендерной идентичности. Именно это внутреннее чувство несовершенства своей мужественности является важнейшей основой для гомоэротического влечения. Основное правило репаративной терапии гласит: «Гендерная идентичность определяет сексуальную ориентацию». Наши эротические фантазии вращаются вокруг того, кем сами не являемся. Поэтому цель лечения состоит в полном раскрытии мужской гендерной идентичности пациента».Joseph Nicolosi, Ph.D., Reparative Therapy of Male Homosexuality, Rowman & Littlefield, 2004, ISBN 0-7657-0142-1 Николоси предполагает, что пациент в детском возрасте сначала ощущает отталкивание со стороны отца, а затем в своей беспомощности попадает под влияние и защиту матери, отдаляясь от отца. Согласно теории Николоси, подобное защитное отчуждение изолирует человека в эмоциональном плане от других мужчин и от его собственной мужественности, вызывая, по мнению репаративных терапевтов, возникновение гомосексуальности. В целом репаративные терапевты убеждены, что гомосексуальность вызвана внешними причинами, а сама репаративная терапия имеет целью обнаружить те исторические факторы, которые могли повлиять на развитие гомоэротических эмоций пациента. Следует отметить, что репаративные терапевты утверждают, что склонность к эмоциональной бисексуальности по-видимому существует у всех мужчин, например, в форме потребности в мужской дружбе и привязанности. Таким образом, терапевты уверены, что «излечение» от однополого влечения лежит в области реализации этих нереализованных потребностей. То есть целью терапии является устранение не внутренней эмоциональной потребности в однополой привязанности, а лишь её дисфункционального выражения. Критика Рассуждения, лежащие в основе репаративной терапии, подверглись критике со стороны психологов и психиатров из-за необъективности исходных клинических данных. Важно отметить, что репаративная терапия основывается на предположении, что гомосексуальность является изначально негативной или нездоровой и поэтому требующей корректировки, хотя такой вывод не обязательно следует из других имеющихся на данный момент исследований.Evelyn Hooker, «The adjustment of the male overt homosexual», Journal of projective techniques, XXI 1957, стр. 18-31 Критики говорят, что подобные предположения основываются больше на религиозном осуждении гомосексуальности, чем на объективном анализе или эмпрических данных. Критики также отмечают, что исследования в репаративной терапии концентрируются почти исключительно на мужской гомосексуальности, редко принимая в расчет женскую и демонстрируя еще бо́льшую предвзятость. Наконец, репаративную терапию критикуют за отсутствие рецензий со стороны коллег (см. Научный базис) и за тот факт, что отчёты по ней публикуются исключительно в тех изданиях, которые также не рецензируются коллегами и имеют стойкую гомонегативистскую репутацию, например, журнал Psychological Reports Факты о журнале Psychological Reports История Идея изменения сексуальной ориентации человека не нова. Она возникла примерно в то же время, когда психология оформилась в отдельную науку. Расценивая гомосексуальность как психическое нарушение, психоанализ вначале определял её как самостоятельную сексуальную ориентацию, а затем постулировал возможность ее изменения.[http://plato.stanford.edu/entries/homosexuality Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy: Homosexuality] Такие исследователи как Ирвинг Бибер, Лоренс Хаттерер и Зигмунд Фрейд пытались «излечить» гомосексуальность с помощью различных методик, включая аверсивную терапию, рвотные лекарства, кастрацию, электрошок, лоботомию, ампутацию молочных желез и т.п. Подробнее см. Гомосексуальность и психология. Современная репаративная терапия является переосмыслением более ранних психологических исследований. Её истоки лежат в теоретических и клинических изысканиях доктора Элизабет Моберли ( ), британского теолога и психолога, впервые предложившей сам термин в начале 1980-х годов. В своей книге «''Гомосексуальность: новая христианская этика''» («''Homosexuality: A new Christian ethic''»), которую часто цитируют сторонники репаративной терапии, автор предполагает, что гомосексуальность является результатом воздействия на человека внешних факторов окружающей среды вкупе с предрасположенностью его характера. Однако основная причина, по мнению автора, кроется в неудаче индивидуума сблизиться со своим отцом, в противоположность тезису фрейдистского психоанализа о доминирующей матери. Употребляя термин «репаративная терапия» в своей работе, Моберли утверждает, что гомосексуальность – это «исправляющий импульс», т. е. попытка «исправить» неудавшиеся отношения или справиться с ними. Моберли не говорит, что сама по себе репаративная терапия что-либо исправляет. Подробности см. в её книге «''Психогенез: раннее развитие гендерной идентичности''» («''Psychogenesis: The Early Development of Gender Identity''»). Первоначально репаративная терапия приветствовалась многими христианскими «экс-гей» группами, видевшими в ней способ примирить свои религиозные убеждения и сексуальную ориентацию, а также как попытку приобрести бо́льшую терпимость внутри своих церквей или приходов (миссий). Некоторые из подобных миссий впоследствии отказались от репаративной терапии, разочарованные несбывшимися обещаниями изменить сексуальную ориентацию своих прихожан. В последнее время репаративная терапия получила широкую популярность среди гораздо бо́льших по численности консервативных религиозных групп, особенно в США, как противостояние движению за права сексуальных меньшинств. Многие из подобных групп воспринимают репаративную терапию как более мягкий способ выразить свое неприятие гомосексуальности. Также репаративная терапия используется этими группами для влияния на общественное мнение и убеждения представителей законодательных органов в недопустимости «поддержки равных прав, гражданских партнерств и принятия законов в области преступлений на почве ненависти». What is Reparative Therapy? Jeffry G. Ford Спорность Сам по себе вопрос о репаративной терапии весьма спорен и противоречив. В истинности публичных заявлений «экс-гей» движения сомневаются различные профессиональные медицинские организации (см. Оппоненты). Их общее убеждение, что сексуальная ориентация совершеннолетних неизменна, в свою очередь подвергается критике сторонников репаративной терапии. Обычно дискуссии по этому вопросу вращаются вокруг традиционных аргументов за и против гомосексуальности. Оппоненты воспринимают репаративную терапию как результат христианского фундаментализма и нетерпимости к сексуальным меньшинствам, в то время как её сторонники утверждают, что неприятие подобной терапии вызвано лишь поддержкой и лоббированием ЛГБТ-сообщества. См. подробнее Религия и гомосексуальность, Гомосексуальность и мораль и Движение за права сексуальных и гендерных меньшинств. Сторонники Среди множества религиозных и «экс-гей» организаций, поддерживающих репаративную терапию и утверждающих об её эффективности, кроме различных небольших приходов находятся такие организации как Exodus International, NARTH, PFOX и International Healing Foundation. В течение 1970-х и 1980-х годов организация под названием Aesthetic Realism Foundation также пропагандировала свою философию, основанную на изучении поэзии Эли Сигела ( ), помогающей гомосексуалам измениться. В 90-е годы группы этой организации прекратили практиковать репаративную терапию. За применение конверсионной терапии также выступают различные религиозные группы, пропагандирующие традиционные семейные ценности, такие как Family Research Council и Focus on the Family. Оппоненты Применение репаративной терапии осуждают все основные американские и британские профессиональные медицинские и психологические организации. В их числе: * Американская психиатрическая ассоциация * Американская педиатрическая академия * Американская медицинская ассоциация * Американская психологическая ассоциация * Американская ассоциация консультантов * Национальная ассоциация школьных психологов * Национальная ассоциация социальных работников * Королевский колледж медицинских сестёр На вопрос «Можно ли изменить сексуальную ориентацию с помощью терапии?» Американская психиатрическая ассоциация (АПА) отвечает следующим образом: «Нет. Хотя большинство гомосексуалов успешны и счастливы в своей жизни, некоторые гомо- или бисексуально-ориентированные люди изъявляют желание изменить свою ориентацию посредством терапии в результате давления со стороны членов своей семьи или религиозной группы. Реальность состоит в том, что гомосексуальность не является заболеванием. Она не требует излечения и не подвергается изменению». Может ли репаративная терапия изменить ориентацию? В 1999 году ряд организаций, в число которых вошли American Academy of Pediatrics, American Counseling Association, American Association of School Administrators, American Federation of Teachers, American Psychological Association, American School Health Association, Interfaith Alliance Foundation, National Association of School Psychologists, National Association of Social Workers и National Education Association заявили следующее: «Наиболее важный факт относительно «репаративной» или «конверсионной» терапии, состоит в том, что она базируется на понимании гомосексуальности, которое было отвергнуто всеми основными медицинскими и психиатрическими профессиональными организациями. Ряд организаций, представляющих более чем 477 тыс. медиков и психиатров, разделяют мнение, что гомосексуальность не является психическим отклонением и не требует «излечения»… Эти организации не поддерживают усилия, направленные на изменение сексуальной ориентации молодёжи посредством «репаративной терапии», и выражают серьезные опасения об её потенциальном вреде». Факты о репаративной терапии Известен по крайней мере один случай, когда врач лишился медицинской лицензии за применение репаративной терапии в отношении несовершеннолетнего ребёнка, проводимой по настоянию его родителей, в то время как согласие на лечение самого ребёнка не было получено.EARTHA MELZER. Tenn. opens new probe of ‘ex-gay’ facility Применению репаративной терапии противостоят такие глобальные организации по защите прав меньшинств, как GLAAD, Stonewall и Outrage. Некоторые религиозные организации, такие как The Interfaith Alliance, New Ways Ministries и People for the American Way, также не поддерживают применение подобной терапии. Терминология Термины, используемые для описания репаративной терапии, весьма спорны. Оппоненты предпочитают использовать термин «конверсионная терапия». Сексуальная ориентация Основное противоречие заключается в ответе на вопрос: является ли сексуальная ориентация врождённой или нет? Подробнее см. Сексуальная ориентация, Выбор и сексуальная ориентация Сторонники репаративной терапии уверены, что гомосексуальность является не фиксированной сексуальной ориентацией, а эмоциональным или психическим нарушением, которое можно исправить, следовательно, гомосексуальность нужно переклассифицировать именно таким образом. Сторонники терапии обозначают подобное нарушение как «расстройство в виде однополого влечения» ( ), отделяя его таким образом от фиксированной или врождённой сексуальной ориентации. Обычно оппоненты репаративной терапии убеждены, что сексуальная ориентация неизменна, и поэтому такая терапия в любом случае будет неэффективна, давая в то же время легко внушаемым людям ложные надежды на «излечение». Некоторые оппоненты соглашаются с тем, что сексуальная ориентация может изменяться,В частности, д-р Фриц Клейн разработал так называемую «решётку Клейна» для оценки изменчивости и направленности сексуальной ориентации и утверждал, что она является «динамическим и многофакторным процессом» с изменениями в некотором локальном промежутке. Fritz Klein. «The Bisexual Option (Haworth Gay and Lesbian Studies)», Haworth Press, 1993. ISBN 1-56023-033-9 однако, несмотря на это, подвергают сомнению наличие какого-либо морального императива для подобных попыток, а также высказывают опасение, что в результате терапии общее благополучие пациента вряд ли существенно улучшится, и поэтому считают, что репаративная терапия бесполезна. Научный базис Успехи или неудачи репаративной терапии иногда используются как аргументы в публичных дискуссиях за и против гомосексуальности. В последнее время появилось множество самостоятельных публикаций со стороны репаративных терапевтов и «экс-гей» организаций, описывающих отдельные случаи переориентации с вероятностью успеха от 30% до 70%. Оппоненты подвергают сомнению подобные результаты и отвечают, что многие из этих исследовательских и терапевтических групп не делают четкое различие между гомосексуальным поведением и ориентацией, а также не принимают во внимание тот факт, что пациент может быть бисексуальным и, например, в результате убеждения полностью ограничивает свою половую активность в отношении партнеров своего пола. Многие подобные исследования, проведенные группами репаративных терапевтов, отслеживают лишь короткие периоды времени; существует весьма незначительное количество работ, в которых оценивается долгосрочный эффект терапии и продолжительность успешной переориентации. Наконец, оппоненты критикуют определение успеха терапии, даваемое репаративными терапевтами: многие из пациентов по-прежнему ощущают однополое влечение либо практикуют воздержание от каких-либо половых контактов, в то время как их ориентация остается неизменной. Оба подобных результата репаративными терапевтами считаются успешной, «частичной» переориентацией. Углы зрения репаративных терапевтов и их противников на исходы терапии Они говорят, что доказательств неэффективности терапии нет и что подобная вариативность успеха не должна рассматриваться как полная несостоятельность терапии. Оппоненты также подчеркивают, что недостаточность эмпирических данных демонстрирует экспериментальный или псевдонаучный характер методик репаративной терапии, для которых отсутствует необходимое научное обоснование. Результаты подобных методик публикуются не в рецензируемых коллегами журналах, а в средствах массовой информации и в Интернете. Также в процессе подобных исследований используется неслучайная выборка пациентов, а результаты во многом полагаются на субъективные ощущения пациентов или собственные оценки терапевтов, которые могут страдать от необъективности ввиду социальной предвзятости. Американская психиатрическая ассоциация (АПА), которая в 1973 году пришла к выводу, что гомосексуальность не является психическим заболеванием, сделала в 1998 году официальное заявление, одобренное Советом попечителей, что не существует строгих научных подтверждений «эффективности или вреда» репаративной терапии и что конверсионные терапевты до сих пор не предоставили «каких-либо строго научных исследований для подтверждения случаев излечения своих пациентов… Недавние усилия по репатологизации гомосексуальности, освещенные в СМИ, чаще всего движимы не строгими научными или психиатрическими исследованиями, а религиозными и политическими силами, противостоящими приобретению геями и лесбиянками всей полноты гражданских прав». В конце своего официального заявления АПА рекомендует этичным врачам-практикам «воздержаться от попыток изменить сексуальную ориентацию пациента, помня о первейшей заповеди медика «не навреди» (см. Потенциальный риск).COPP Position Statement on Therapies Focused on Attempts to Change Sexual Orientation (Reparative or Conversion Therapies), March 2000 Репаративные терапевты отвечают на критику со стороны основных профессиональных организаций утверждением о том, что их оппозиция профессиональному и медицинскому сообществу вызвана различными политическими силами, действующими изнутри сообщества. Терапевты говорят, что в таких неблагоприятных условиях научные доказательства, подтверждающие случаи «излечения», получить трудно, так как политическое давление со стороны различных организаций, в частности со стороны политических групп борьбы за права геев, настолько сильно, что любые попытки как следует протестировать и исследовать данный вопрос на корню пресекаются со стороны АПА и других значимых в этой сфере организаций.[http://www.regent.edu/acad/schlaw/academics/lawreview/articles/14_2clevenger.PDF Clevenger, Ty, Gay Orthodoxy and Academic Heresy, Regent University Law Review, Vol. 14, No. 2, Spring 2002] [http://www.narth.com/docs/wardle.html Wardle, Lynn D., When Dissent is Stifled: The Same-Sex Marriage and Right-to-Treatment Debates] Отчёт Спитцера В мае 2001 года д-р Роберт Спитцер, участвовавший ранее в процессе депатологизации гомосексуальности как психического расстройства, представил свою работу по репаративной терапии на очередном съезде АПА. В ней утверждалось, что 66% мужчин и 44% женщин из группы испытуемых обрели «удовлетворительные гетеросексуальные функции» в результате подобного вмешательства в психику.Can Some Gay Men and Lesbians Change Their Sexual Orientation? 200 Participants Reporting a Change from Homosexual to Heterosexual Orientation (Archives of Sexual Behavior, October 2003, p.403-417) PMID 14567650 Работа Спитцера широко использовалась сторонниками репаративной терапии как свидетельство успеха терапии и первый шаг к её официальному признанию и легализации. АПА незамедлительно выпустила официальное опровержение этой работы, отметив, что она не подверглась рецензированию со стороны коллег. В документе АПА говорилось, что «не существует опубликованных научных доказательств, подтверждающих эффективность репаративной терапии в качестве средства для изменения сексуальной ориентации человека». APA Reiterates Opposition to Reparative Therapy by Christopher Barillas] Два года спустя Спитцер опубликовал свою работу в журнале «Archives of Sexual Behavior». Факт публикации вызвал скандал, в результате которого один из спонсоров отказался оказывать изданию дальнейшую спонсорскую поддержку. Работа была раскритикована по ряду положений, включая неслучайную выборку испытуемых и нечёткий критерий для определения «успеха».ANALYSIS OF DR. SPITZER'S STUDY OF REPARATIVE THERAPY Критики утверждали, что работа полагается на выборку испытуемых, сделанную самими репаративными терапевтами, что не было проведено случайной выборки, имеющаяся выборка была слишком мала, а испытуемые являлись защитниками «экс-геев», которые могли быть необъективными в пользу репаративной терапии, а также что 60% испытуемых прежде были известны как имеющие бисексуальную ориентацию. Среди слабых сторон работы критики отмечали также отсутствие последующего контрольного исследования для определения долгосрочного действия переориентации.Gregory M. Herek, Ph.D. Attempts To Change Sexual Orientation Впоследствии Спитцер сделал заявления, ставящие под сомнение результаты его собственной работы. На вопросы относительно сбора данных о 200 пациентах в течение 16 месяцев и проценте успешных исходов терапии Спитцер отвечал, что потребовалось почти полтора года, чтобы найти всего 200 желающих принять участие в исследовании, поэтому общее реальное число гомосексуалов, которые могли бы успешно «переориентироваться в гетеросексуалов», скорее всего, «крайне низко». Автор работы также отмечал, что участники исследования были «аномально религиозны». Позднее д-р Спитцер заявлял: «Я предполагал, что результаты моей работы будут несколько неверно истолкованы, однако я не ожидал, что некоторые СМИ будут утверждать, что работа анализировала вопрос выбора гомосексуальности. Разумеется, никто не выбирает, быть ему гомо- или гетеросексуальным. Я предполагал и предупреждал, что было бы ошибкой интерпретировать мою работу как утверждавшую, что гомосексуалы с высокой мотивацией могут измениться. Я подозреваю, что подавляющая часть геев, даже если они хотели бы, не смогли бы достигнуть существенных изменений в своем сексуальном влечении и фантазиях, а также получать удовлетворение от гетеросексуальных контактов, как это утверждали мои испытуемые. Я также выступал против использования результатов работы в качестве оправдания давления на геев, используемого для навязывания им терапии, в которой они не заинтересованы, и я уже слышал о многих инцидентах, когда подобное происходило». Besen, W.R. (2003) Anything but straight: Unmasking the scandals and lies behind the ex-gay myth (стр. 240). Binghamton, NY: Haworth. ISBN 1560234466 Исследование Шидло и Шрёдера Другое исследование по вопросу репаративной терапии было проведено в 2001 году д-рами Ариель Шидло ( ) и Майклом Шрёдером ( ). Их работа кроме пациентов-сторонников репаративной терапии также рассматривала и добровольцев, набранных через Интернет. В результате исследования было обнаружено, что 88% участников не испытали существенного изменения сексуального поведения, а 3% утверждали, что сменили свою ориентацию на гетеросексуальную. Остальные испытуемые говорили, что потеряли всякое сексуальное влечение или пытались практиковать воздержание от сексуальных контактов. Шрёдер утверждает, что многие испытуемые, которым не удалось «переориентироваться», ощущали чувство стыда. Многие из них проходили программы репаративной терапии в течение многих лет. Среди восьми человек, утверждавших о смене ориентации (при общем числе выборки 202), семь из них участвовали в оплаченных или добровольных ролях «экс-гей» консультантов или лидеров групп, что поставило под сомнение даже этот небольшой процент «успешных» переориентаций.ERICA GOODE. Scientist Says Study Shows Gay Change Is Possible // NYTimes.com, May 9, 2001 Потенциальный риск Конверсионная терапия часто пропагандируется как полезная и безопасная. Репаративные терапевты утверждают, что помогают справляться людям, которым доставляют неудобство нежелательные и настойчивые гомосексуальные мысли. Терапевты также указывают на тот факт, что многие из их пациентов выражали мнение, что подобные процедуры не принесли им вреда и, хотя не достигали желаемого результата, но все же, по всей видимости, приносили некоторую пользу. Однако оппоненты утверждают, что не существует доказательств, что репаративная терапия является безопасной, поэтому она может быть потенциально опасна. Некоторые из используемых и наиболее экстремальных видов терапии (включающие в себя электросудорожную и аверсивную терапию) имеют давнюю историю и репутацию как психологически и физически небезопасные. Однако подобные методы используются современными конверсионными терапевтами лишь в редких случаях. Оппоненты идут дальше и утверждают, что «более мягкие» виды терапии, такие как секулярная конверсионная терапия в виде консультирования (собеседования), также могут быть опасными. Они сравнивают научно неапробированные методики репаративной терапии с другими экспериментальными видами терапии, такими как «терапия восстановленной памяти» (используемая в недоказанных случаях «вреда от сатанинских ритуалов») и «диссоциативное расстройство личности», которые имеют много общего с репаративной терапией (т.е. они все являются экспериментальными и пропагандируемыми только со стороны небольшого числа терапевтов и клерикалов). Имеются доказательства, что подобные виды терапии причиняют эмоциональное страдание, вносят нестабильность в жизнь человека, а также могут стать причиной самоубийства. Оппоненты также утверждают, что подобные виды терапии используют чувства вины и тревоги, что приводит к дальнейшим психологическим проблемам.Policy statement, "Homosexuality and Adolescence," American Academy of Pediatrics, Pediatrics, 1993-OCT. В то время как отсутствуют подробные научные исследования по вопросу долгосрочных последствий конверсионных терапий, в работе Шидло и Шрёдера, описанной выше, обнаружено, что большинство респондентов отмечали неудовлетворительно низкое эмоциональное и умственное состояние после применения терапии, а также что уровни депрессии, беспокойства, злоупотребления алкоголя и наркотиков, а также мысли о самоубийстве по грубым подсчётам вдвое вырастали у тех, кто проходил репаративную терапию. Особым поводом для тревоги служит отсутствие поддержки со стороны репаративных терапевтов и консультантов для тех пациентов, которые обнаружили, что подобные программы лишь усиливают психологический дискомфорт (см. далее Этичность). Этичность Многие репаративные терапевты в свой работе нарушают этические нормы и рекомендации, даваемые такими организациями как Американская психиатрическая ассоциация и Американская психологическая ассоциация, вследствие чего этим терапевтам пришлось выйти из состава подобных организаций, сетуя на их «политическую предвзятость». В то время как профессиональные этические рекомендации непосредственно не запрещают применение репаративной терапии, существует ряд потенциальных проблем, обнаруженных в исследовании Шидло и Шрёдера (см. выше). В частности, это следующие четыре проблемы: во-первых, пациентов нельзя заставлять проходить подобную терапию (многие репаративные терапевты и приближённые к ним имеют сильные религиозные взгляды, и давление оказывается на пациентов именно с этих позиций). Во-вторых, терапевт не должен вводить пациента в заблуждение информацией о «вероятности успеха» любых методов терапии («вероятность успеха», декларируемая такими группами как Exodus International и NARTH, не подтверждается результатами работ сторонних исследователей). В-третьих, терапевт должен предлагать альтернативные методы терапии тем, кому проводимые методики не помогают, или направлять их к тем консультантам или терапевтам, которые предложат другую терапию. Очень часто ничего подобного не происходит. И, в-четвёртых, консультант или терапевт должны воздерживаться от неприкрытой критики профессиональных ассоциаций, т.к. пациент, ввиду своей профессиональной неосведомлённости, не может адекватно и критично оценить подобную информацию. Давление социума Репаративные терапевты, ведущие свою деятельность в предположении, что гомосексуальность является психическим расстройством, часто возражают, что их терапия является добровольной и что люди ищут помощи из-за негативных аспектов, внутренне присущих гомосексуальности. Оппоненты отвечают, что репаративные терапевты игнорируют научные исследования, демонстрирующие, что давление со стороны социума играет ключевую роль в попытках людей изменить свою ориентацию.Beckstead, A. "Gay is not me:" Seeking Congruence Through Sexual Reorientation Therapy. (Unpublished master's thesis, University of Utah, 1999).Shildo, A. & Shcroeder, M., Changing Sexual Orientation: Does Counselling Work? Paper presented to the American Psychological Association, Boston MA, 1999. Оппоненты заявляют, что преследования и нападки, как и давление со стороны семьи, коллег и знакомых, имеющих предрассудки относительно однополой ориентации"...societal ignorance and prejudice about same gender sexual orientation put some gay, lesbian, bisexual and questioning individuals at risk for presenting for 'conversion' treatment due to family or social coercion and/or lack of information." http://www.apa.org/pi/sexual.html American Psychological Association Appropriate therapeutic responses to sexual orientation. Proceedings for the legislative year 1997. American Psychologist, Vol. 53, 1998., могут приводить к высокому уровню эмоционального стресса геев, лесбиянок и бисексуалов. В подобных условиях, говорят оппоненты, индивидуумы чувствуют, что их единственный выход состоит в попытке изменить свою ориентацию. Обвинения относительно подростков Одним из наиболее противоречивых аспектов репаративной терапии является их концентрированность на подростках-гомосексуалах, включая случаи, когда их насильно заставляют проходить терапию в «экс-гей» лагерях. Внимание общественности было привлечено в этому вопросу после случая с Заком ( ), подростком из штата Теннесси, который опубликовал в Интернете свой блог в знак протеста против его принудительной отправки в подобный лагерь.[http://www.washblade.com/2005/7-1/news/national/tenopen.cfm Eartha Melzer. Tennessee opens new probe of «ex-gay» facility // WashingtonBlade.Com, July 01, 2005] Этот лагерь, курируемый религиозным приходом организации Love in Action, был впоследствии закрыт властями штата Теннесси после того, как выяснилось, что персонал лагеря, не имеющий медицинских лицензий, выдавал участникам лагеря лекарства, доступные только по рецепту врача. Власти штата Теннесси закрывают христианский «экс-геевский» лагерь за лечение психических заболеваний без лицензии На сайте христианской организации под названием «Refuge», выступающей за применение репаративной терапии, в ответе на часто задаваемый вопрос «Имеют ли родители право насильно заставлять проходить детей программу переориентации?» утверждается, что «в данный момент не существует законов, запрещающих родителям-христианам воспитывать детей согласно своей вере». Джерри Фалуэлл ( ), теле-евангелист из штата Вирджиния и лидер консервативного движения, на 30-ой юбилейной «Конференции свободы» христианской организации «Exodus» в июле 2005 года в г. Эшвилл, штат Северная Каролина, в своем докладе, упоминая репаративную терапию, заявил, что «позволить ребенку идентифицировать себя как гея — это тоже самое, что отпустить его играть на автостраду».[http://www.southernvoice.com/thelatest/thelatest.cfm?blog_id=1745 Eartha Jane Melzer. Falwell backs «reorientation therapy» for gay, questioning teens // SoVo.Com // July 25, 2005] Существуют свидетельства, что в последнее время «экс-гей» группы и репаративные терапевты целенаправленно усиливают свою деятельность в отношении молодёжи. Активность репаративных терапевтов в отношении молодёжи Учитывая, что большинство психологов убеждены в психологической травматичности подобных методов терапии, когда человека насильно, против его воли заставляют проходить подобные процедуры, некоторые утверждают, что подобное обстоятельство ставит вопрос о таком движимом благими намерениями, но спорном вмешательстве в психику как о заслуживающем безоговорочное неодобрение. Финансовые выгоды Наконец, оппоненты говорят, что многие репаративные терапевты практикуют подобные процедуры в целях финансовой наживы. Оппоненты отмечают, что пациенты конверсионной терапии обычно должны оплачивать проходимые процедуры, как и любое психиатрическое лечение, и что хотя многие конверсионные терапевты утверждают о секулярности и независимости от религии, тем не менее, они получают значительное финансирование от других хорошо финансируемых религиозных групп, таких как Focus on the Family. Финансирование «экс-гей» организаций Транссексуалы и трансгендерные Репаративная терапия, направленная на геев и лесбиянок, также применяется и для транссексуальных и трансгендерных пациентов, т.к. нетрадиционная гендерная идентичность или её расстройство рассматриваются меньшинством психологов как крайняя степень гомосексуальности. Хотя шкала Бенджамина поддерживает эту точку зрения, современное научное сообщество отвергает подобную теорию. Мнение российских специалистов С 1 января 1999 года, через 6 лет после декриминализации гомосексуальности, официальная российская психиатрия перешла на международную классификацию болезней МКБ-10, принятую Всемирной Организацией Здравоохранения, которая не расценивает гомосексуальность как психическое отклонение. Большинство российских специалистов рассматривают попытки «излечения» гомосексуальности с помощью репаративной или иной терапии как несостоятельные и научно необоснованные. Т.Б. Дмитриева, директор Центра социальной и судебной психиатрии имени В.П. Сербского, академик РАМН, доктор медицинских наук, профессор, в работе «''Руководство по судебной психиатрии''» (2004) пишет: «Потенциальная опасность так называемой «восстановительной терапии» велика – возможны осложнения в виде депрессии, беспокойства и саморазрушительного поведения … Современная официальная российская психиатрия выступает против любого психиатрического лечения, как «конверсионной», так и «восстановительной» терапии, основанного на предпосылке, что гомосексуальность сама по себе является психической болезнью, или на предпосылке что пациент должен желать изменить свою сексуальную ориентацию. Что же касается практики, то не известно ни одного случая, чтобы психиатрическое или медикаментозное лечение в этой области имело положительный результат. Сексуальные, чувственные, эмоциональные переживания человека искусственно неизменяемы». И.С. Кон, популярный российский сексолог, утверждает: «В отличие от большинства американских психиатров, лично я не считаю все сообщения NARTH [насчет избавления от гомосексуальности] обманом. Рассогласованность эмоционально-романтических (гомосоциальность) и сексуально-эротических (гомосексуальность) чувств и привязанностей встречается у мужчин очень часто, и подгонка одного под другое нередко порождает недоразумения … Методика Николоси похожа не столько на научно обоснованную психотерапию, сколько на религиозное обращение, которое может быть в некоторых случаях очень эффективным, но с наукой ничего общего не имеет».И.С. Кон «О нормализации гомосексуальности». Журнал «Сексология и сексопатология», 2003, № 2, с. 2- 12 М. М. Бейлькин, российский врач-сексолог с многолетним стажем, кандидат медицинских наук, в книге «''Гордиев узел сексологии. Полемические заметки об однополом влечении''», анализирующей обращения 230 транс- и гомосексуальных пациентов в «Центре сексуального здоровья» за 40 лет его работы, пишет: «…бытующее мнение о том, что лечение геев обязательно сводится к конверсии, то есть к смене их половой ориентации на гетеросексуальную, ошибочно. Вопреки требованию пациента сделать его “нормальным”, его сексуальная “переориентация” часто нецелесообразна и недостижима … Бывает, однако, что пациент, требуя от сексолога, чтобы тот сделал его “натуралом” (то есть мужчиной, обладающим гетеросексуальным влечением), на самом деле хочет чего-то совсем иного … Следует заметить, что смена типа влечения привлекает гомосексуальных пациентов не столь уж часто (на этом настаивали 13,9% пациентов). Не усердствует в этом и сексолог: предупреждая возможные подозрения в том, что коррекция гомосексуальности – это обязательное навязывание пациенту конверсии его гомосексуального влечения на гетеросексуальное, заметим, что на самом деле всё обстоит иначе. Давление в этом плане чаще оказывает не врач, а напротив, пациент» См. также * Reparative therapy Ссылки (на английском) Заявления медицинских и научных организаций * American Psychiatric Association Statement * American Psychological Association Statement * National Association for Research and Therapy of Homosexuality * American Acadmey Of Pediatrics Statement * Links To Various Scientific Studies Организации, практикующие репаративную терапию * National Association for Research & Therapy of Homosexuality which advocates reparative therapy. * The International Healing Foundation is an interdenominational Christian organization which advocates reparative therapy. * Exodus International a Christian organization advocating reparative therapy for homosexuals. * Courage Apostolate * People Can Change, a non-religious group * New Direction for Life * African American Ex Gay Advocacy Group, * Jews Offering New Alternatives to Homosexuality, * Evergreen International, * Ex Transgenders, * Love In Action and Refuge, an ex-gay, Christian ministry and addiction treatment center * Parents and Friends of ExGays and Gays, a non-profit ex-gay organization * Free to Be Me * True Freedom Trust, a Christian, ex-gay ministry based in the United Kingdom * Inqueery * Loving Homosexuals * Christian Parents and Friends Оппозиция и критика *American Psychiatric Association: Position Statement on Therapies Focused on Attempts to Change Sexual Orientation * APA FAQ on why they believe changing sexual orientation through therapy is not possible. * Ex-gay watch notable news blog for opponents of conversion therapies. * The Pseudo-sciene of Sexual Orientation Conversion Therapy detailed summary of the case against conversion therapy. *The Courage Trust is a nonprofit, UK Christian Ministry "offering understanding and support for homosexual people" that no longer offers conversion therapy. * NOMAD Ex-ex-gay movement information site. * Attempts to change sexual orientation * Reparative Therapy: A Pseudo Science A personal view by ex-ex-gay Jeffry Ford * Dr. Doug Haldeman * Parents & Friends of Ex-Straights - Parody website promoting "the right of heterosexuals to choose change". * Beware of Reparative Therapy - a commentary by Dr. Rob Killian. Нейтральная позиция * Bridges Across the Divide ссылки на цитаты сторонников и противников конверсионной терапии Источники Категория:Сексология Репаративная терапия Категория:История антигомосексуального движения в США